Matthew King
Childhood Matthew was born on the 22nd of December 1998. He had a great childhood even though his parents weren't always paying attention to him when he wanted it. He used to play games with his sister a lot to distract himself from the fact his parents were distant. Him and his sister, Mabel, had a great bond when they were kids. Teenager While entering his Teenagehood, Matthew found out that his sister had powers and became jealous. A woman who was leader of the Hunters (A criminal organisation who collects and experiments or kills Evolved Humans) told Matthew that they could help his sister. He then gave his sister to them. Powers Awakened 5 years later, Matthew realise that he had powers. He wanted to help the resistance against the Hunters by joining a plot to make the Hunters turn into evolved humans themselves. This plan was ruin by Matthew gaining his first power through touching another evolved humans. He saved his sister from the hunter and met a guy named Phoenix who only wanted to kill the Hunters. Matthew and his friends tried to hide in a remote town but then he bumped into a guy and time traveled into the future and met the future Phoenix who was more calm but the whole world was destroyed with only three survivors. When Matthew returned from the future, he bumped into his past self giving himself the time travel power then he helped a Phoenix find his girlfriend, who was captured by the Hunters. Matthew then almost destroyed the world and was stopped by Phoenix and his girlfriend, Amber. Matthew then erased all of his friends memories and took his sister back to their childhood home. Continuing the journey After that his sister Mabel stole his power and went on a rampage of power stealing. Matthew went to a guy with the ability of Potentikinesis who restored his original power and then him and his friends found a way to stop her. Matthew had a tough choice to make kill Mabel or let people die and have their powers taken but the choice Matthew made was to lock his sister in a place where she couldn't use her powers. Weeks later Matthew met Raven since he had to look after her while the team was out on a mission. He found out she had no real home and invited her to stay with him. Soon after this Matthew realised that he was in love with Raven so he went into the future to see what would happen to them both. He met the future Raven who told him everything which made him happy and gave him enough confidence to ask Raven out. He came back to the present and asked Raven out and she said that she didn't know what to say so Matthew told her to take her time and think about it. A month later Raven finally said yes and they went on a date which got ruined because the team was watching them. Afterwards though they both felt like they knew their places in the universe. Until they met Raven's parents who attacked the house. Raven was unable to use her powers since Matthew was their so he teleported away but came back moments later to save her. Matthew then mentioned that he wish that his parent could meet her so they went back in time to meet Matthew's parent and while Raven was talking to Matthew's mother, Emily, Matthew was speaking to his father, Allan. They went back and finally decided to face Raven's parents and they defeat them but Matthew got a little annoyed at himself since he killed Raven's father, Vlad. Matthew teleported Raven's mother, Madeleine, to a secure prison, the same kind he put Mabel in. Afterwards Water-boy came to ask for Matthew and Raven to join their new team but they both declined but then freed Mabel and asked her to join, in which she agreed to. Everything was quiet for a while but then Matthew and Raven had a date again. Matthew thought that the future would be a romantic place to have a date until he found out that it was a barren wasteland. They then found someone on the floor through further inspection they found out that it was a corpse but no just any corpse it was Matthew's they then went back to the past and talked about what Matthew's mother told Raven. Matthew was angry that Raven would hide his own future death from him and then left and joined Water-boy's team for a year but he returned half a year later so that he wouldn't ruin the timeline but then he left in the morning before Raven awoke. A Year without his Raven The first mission he went on with the team Water-boy got taken over with a symbiote. Matthew eyes kept changing to red and he tried to kill the symbiote even if it meant Water-boy would die. He then followed it to the HQ and used Raven's power of death but unusual black smoke came from him while using it. He then left for a while and found out his power wasn't just to gain other people's power but when he gained them the powers became stronger. He then did more missions for the team and made sure the timeline stayed in tact. Meanwhile he also looked for his brother but what he found out about him wasn't good. Mabel then found out about Matthew breaking up with Raven and told him "it is alright to be mad at her but remember what is going to happen soon." Raven and Matthew were reunited when his brother Kieran (The Artificial Evolved Human or TAE) attacked Raven. Matthew showed up and stopped Kieran from hurting Raven and teleported her away while he fought his brother. He then teleported to Raven almost dead. Raven then killed Kieran and took Matthew back to their home and Matthew remembered that since his brother was defeated that Raven is carrying their child. After the Time Skip Matthew had been missing for about nine months. The heroes finally found him and brought him back to Raven. Raven was so happy that Matthew was alive but worried because he wasn't healing. They then went to the hospital. The doctor then told Raven that Matthew has an incurable disease which is the cause of the loss of his ability to heal.